


Epiphany

by leafchan15



Series: leaf's dc au [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Balcony Scene, Bittersweet Ending, Body Worship, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Casual Sex, Champagne, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Drinking to Cope, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Anakin Skywalker, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Foreplay, Freefalling, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Light Angst, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Scissoring, Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vaginal Fingering, anakin as catwoman, anakin has cats, anakin secretly wants to set the world on fire, obi-wan as batwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafchan15/pseuds/leafchan15
Summary: “I wish we could love Obi-wan, I truly do,” Anakin said quietly, hands wrapping around her neck. “But if nothing else, would youpretendto love me for one night?"“Of course, kitty. Anything for you.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: leaf's dc au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unspuncreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspuncreature/gifts).



> I’m using caps, sobs I hate it. i give up in the notes though. 
> 
> *throws this late valentines rubbish at you with a box of candy attached*
> 
> also this is for my tumblr mutual who introduced me to fem obikin 🤧✨💓 you’re the best, thank you.

Obi-wan met her secret lover’s eyes across the gala, Anakin sending a coy smile before grabbing a glass from a passing tray. She sauntered over, her eyes watching like the predator she was. As she grew closer, the smell of their perfume intertwined, creating a symphony in itself. 

“Obi-wan, it’s unlike you to attend such frivolous events,” she spoke with charm, stalking around her with a smile. “I’d expect you to be… working.” 

“I didn’t have a choice, Anakin, I'm on the board of directors,” she answered, raising an eyebrow at her antics. “You however don’t have an excuse darling. So tell me, what are you after?” Obi-wan narrowed her eyes, using a hand to tilt Anakin’s chin down. 

Anakin smirked, her lips painted crimson red to contrast against her pitch black cocktail dress. “What can I say? Trouble calls to me like a siren, certainly you could understand Obi-wan.” 

This was a dangerous game, but not one Obi-wan would give in to. 

“That doesn’t answer my question...” She removed her hand, letting it move down to her waist. “kitty.”

The flushed pink that spread across Anakin’s face was breathtaking, the younger tilting her head away. “Well, when you put it that way.” She brought her glass to her lips, finishing off the drink. “I got a tip that there would be some _fine_ jewelry showcased by the end of the night.” 

Obi-wan dropped her hand, taking a step back with a frustrated expression. “Must you always cause discord?” 

Anakin didn’t falter, setting the empty glass on a passing tray. “I can't help it, cats are attracted to shiny things y'know.” She leaned close, close enough for Obi-wan to smell the champagne on her breath. “You should know that best, bats,” she whispered before pulling away. 

With a smirk, she turned away, spinning a gold chain on her finger. “I’ll see you later, Obi-wan,” she purred, unclamping the necklace for herself. “After all, I’ll expect you’ll want this back.”

Obi-wan felt her neck, the empty expanse of skin exposing her collarbone to peering eyes. “Dammit,” she muttered, watching Anakin stalk away to gods knows where. She knew how the night would end, the smell of champagne lingering in her mind. The soft brush of Anakin’s skin against her own was intoxicating, but hardly enough to hold her over. A trip to the bar was her only savior. 

She supposed she’d need it for how the night was sure to end. 

Minutes passed, Obi-wan waiting for the signature sound of alarms blaring or people screaming. She nursed her drink, watching as the time ticked away on the clock. Anakin’s voice played in her mind like a song, beneath it a feral desire she knew the younger woman possessed. 

And then it came, everyone moving in panic, men clutching their watches while women held tightly to their jewels. Anakin was asking for trouble, stirring up chaos at one of the biggest gala’s the museum put on each year. 

Obi-wan waited, gulping down the last few sips of her drink, then standing. “Alright then..” she muttered under her breath, heading for the nearest restroom. There was no rush in her costume change, the woman taking the window out to the roof to meet her feline lover. 

Her cape flowed behind her, the breeze picking up considerately. Obi-wan’s boots hit the roof with a thud, Anakin already in view. She was merely a few strides ahead, her hand clutching a large pearl necklace. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” she said, turning to face her with her whip in the other hand. Leather adorned her body, showcasing the most flattering aspects of her. 

Obi-wan could care less for the necklace when the most beautiful jewel was Anakin herself. “Beautiful indeed, though I’m afraid you won’t be keeping it.”

She laughed, a trifling mockery to endure. “Oh? And you’ll stop me?” She laughed again, slipping the necklace into a pouch. “Don’t you remember what happened last time Batwoman?” 

The use of code was further temptation, a reminder of a path filled with crippling foreplay. It drove her to the edge of insanity when they played this game. “Darling,I hardly believe this is your decision to make.” Obi-wan raised both hands in a defensive motion, waiting for her to strike first. 

“Really? Not even going to address me properly?” She snapped the whip across the rooftop with a smirk. “And here I thought you cared for me.” Anakin faked a pout, her red lips just as enticing as before. 

“Of course I do, darling, but you're quite the troublemaker.” 

“Then say my name,” she purred, cracking the weapon again. “Then maybe I’ll consider being a good kitty.”

Heat pooled in Obi-wan’s stomach, her hands tightening into fists. “Catwoman,” she said simply, almost breathlessly. “I said it, now give me the necklace.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow, her posture dropping into a dangerous position. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said. a smirk spread across her lips, watching Obi-wan like she was her prey. 

She was though, wasn’t she? 

Anakin didn’t give time for a witty response, jumping forwards to attack. Her moves were toned by years of practice and training, but Obi-wan knew every one of them. 

They didn’t fight, but rather danced to a song that connected them through every life they could’ve lived. Both of them knew the steps by heart, but it was unspoken… sacred. As if they acknowledged it, the bond would be severed. The end was never the same, a mystery to discover together. Anakin was brilliant; She moved with grace and fluid stances, never failing to awe Obi-wan. She never struck her with the weapon, only using it as a diversion to knock Obi-wan out of the precious rhythm she tried to set. 

A smile broke out across Anakin’s face when she thought the upper hand was her own, her moves slowing with confidence. 

That's when Obi-wan knew to lead the dance they shared, sliding a foot under her partner’s to bring an end to the game. Anakin gasped, falling backwards only to be caught by strong hands. 

“I win,” Obi-wan said, pulling the young woman back from the edge of the roof. “Give me the necklace, darling.” 

“Make me,” she growled in response, jutting her chin up in refusal. Obi-wan knew better to escalate her misbehavior, but how she loved to watch Anakin squirm. 

Without a second thought, she dragged her back over to the edge of the roof with a huff. “Care to repeat that?” she asked, pushing her so only her feet remained on the edge. 

Anakin didn’t show fear, the opposite really. Excitement filled her features, the younger rubbing her thighs together to hide her arousal. “I said. Make. Me.” 

A grin broke out across Anakin’s face, letting her arms fall from their tight hold on Obi-wan’s. Trust flowed between them, both knowing how it would end. 

Indulging her, Obi-wan let go. 

Anakin laughed when she fell, closing her eyes to feel the wind pushing against her back. 

Obi-wan thought she was always beautiful, but these were the memories she clung to most. When there was no malice, no hurt… Just carefree love. Anakin deserved every moment of love. Nothing else mattered. 

With a sigh from simply not wanting the moment to end, she pulled a grappling hook from her belt and aimed it at the woman below. After all, if Anakin caught herself, she’d make off with the necklace. The younger soon dangled from the wire, looking up at Obi-wan breathlessly. “Give me the necklace now.”

Anakin’s hand slipped into the pouch on her slide, pulling the pearls from it with a smirk. “Catch!”

“Anakin don’t-” 

She dropped them, of course, being the nuisance she was. Obi-wan had half a mind to drop her too just to see if cats landed on their feet. But she knew better than to give Anakin the thrill she wanted. 

“Are you kidding me?” she growled under her breath, attaching the tool to the roof before diving down to stop the priceless jewelry from being destroyed. 

Wind whipped against her face, the hero passing Anakin quickly, then continuing downward. She captured the jewelry in her hands, relief filling her. She pulled out a second grappling hook, shooting it off in the direction of another rooftop. 

When she landed, her hair was frenzied, a small frown tugging at her lips as she fixed it. Obi-wan didn’t have to look back to know Anakin wouldn’t be where she left her. She never was. 

But she looked anyway with hope that for once the younger stayed put, only to see the severed hook hanging from the rooftop. 

Shaking her head, the woman left to return the pearls to their rightful owner. 

-

Obi-wan’s boots landed with a thud on Anakin’s balcony, the curtains blowing out in the wind. She stepped in the expensive apartment, leaning down to remove her footwear. 

“It took long enough,” Anakin said from the doorway of the bathroom, her mask and goggles down to reveal her facial features. “I almost thought you’d go home…” She looked to the side, guilt apparent in her posture. 

Obi-wan stepped out of her boots, wordlessly moving to stand in front of her. She guided Anakin’s chin to look in her icy blue eyes. “After the mess you made, I should’ve left you here alone.” Her grip became tight, relishing in the squeak of surprise that the younger made. 

Anakin’s pupils became slits, a rumble deep in her throat. “Where do you want me?” she asked in a whisper. 

Obi-wan wrapped a hand around her throat to feel the purr she emitted. It never failed to surprise her. She licked her lips, growing closer to her. “Undress, I’ll start the shower.” 

“You want me out of the leather? I’m wounded,” she said dramatically, running her hands down her body slowly. “Are you sure?” Her left hand settled on her breast, squeezing it through the costume. 

Obi-wan grabbed her roughly arm, furrowing her eyebrows. “Did I say touch yourself? Or did I tell you to undress, Anakin?”

Anakin huffed, moving her hand to the zipper. “Excuse me for trying to put on a show,” she said, slapping Obi-wan’s hand from her throat. “Go on then, get the shower since you don’t care for my dashing looks.” She hissed more under her breath, a language her cats understood well, as Obi-wan watched a few of them scatter from the room. 

“I think you put on enough of a show earlier,” Obi-wan responded, walking in the bathroom without acknowledging Anakin’s body in the slightest. She would’ve loved to, but Anakin needed to be punished. Ignoring her was the only way to teach the young woman a lesson. 

Otherwise, she’d play Obi-wan like a violin. 

A string of curses from Anakin followed her statement, but the older ignored them as she set the water temperature and began undressing herself. Her own suit was padded, bit fit just as secure to her form. She took pride in how it was much easier to get off than Anakin’s own, able to get in the shower first. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Anakin snarked when she walked in, finally having gotten the suit off. Her body was on full display, clean shaven as always. Obi-wan knew from experience how smooth it was under her fingertips. 

However, Anakin’s tanned skin wasn’t only smooth, but also utterly soft around her thighs while her stomach was toned from endless movement through the night. The woman’s skin was a treasure map in Obi-wan’s head, the exploration never over. 

“I’m washing?” Obi-wan said, feigning innocence. “Are you going to get in? Or are you scared of the water, kitty?” she teased, taking a step back to give her room. 

That drew a smile from Anakin, the woman stepping in to let the warm water soak her own hair. “I’m _feline_ tired of your teasing,” she quipped, grabbing the shampoo bottle for herself. “I know what you’re trying to do and it won’t work. I’m perfectly fine with waiting.” 

Not believing a word she said, Obi-wan gave a deadpanned look in return. “We shall see.” She took the bottle from her, gently turning Anakin around. “I think you’ll be begging for my attention soon enough.” She poured a decent amount of soup on her hand, then lathering it in Anakin’s dark hair. 

“I certainly won’t,” she countered, though her body betrayed her as soon as Obi-wan scratched her scalp, another purr erupting from her throat. Anakin groaned over the sound, turning back to face her momentarily. “You’re so infuriating, Obi-wan. All I did was have a little fun. It’s not my fault you care for the law so much.” She turned back sharply, as to show she had nothing to do with the older. 

Obi-wan huffed, turning her around again anyway, so the water would rinse out the soap. “You told me a long time ago that you’d stop stealing, and yet, you continuously break that promise,” she scolded gently, her hands rinsing away the shampoo. “I don’t care about any of that though, not with you… So the least you could do is indulge me once and awhile.”

A small pout grew on Anakin’s lips. “Stealing is an art that few master Obi-wan. I’ve only been caught by you and _sometimes_ you still can’t catch me. If I stop now, then what’s that say about me? Everyone in the city will think the infamous Catwoman was caught or dead,”she ranted, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t want to stop. I love stealing just as much as you love fighting crime… It’s just not fair.”

“And what happens when you’re caught by someone else, Anakin?” Obi-wan mused, moving closer to share the stream of water. “I don’t understand why you won’t join me. I could clear your name as Batwoman and as Obi-wan Kenobi. We'd be an unstoppable team and really… I lo-”

“Don’t.” Anakin looked at her warning, not wanting to hear what came next. “That's like me asking you to be a criminal. There’s absolutely no difference,” she said, her gaze falling short in little time. A sigh left her lips, the Anakin resting her head on Obi-wan’s shoulder. “We can’t _love_ … Not each other anyway. Sometimes I think we’re just two sides of the same coin; Always close, but never facing.”

Obi-wan was left without words to utter, glad Anakin couldn’t see the pain flash across her face. No verbal comfort or objection came from her, not that Anakin seemed surprised. Somehow she always managed to leave Obi-wan speechless. Instead of words, she held her closer, pressing their bodies together under the water. 

“I wish we could love Obi-wan, I truly do,” Anakin said quietly, hands wrapping around her neck. “But if nothing else, would you _pretend_ to love me for one night? Tomorrow we’ll part again until our paths cross and life will move on, but tonight, I want you to myself. No teasing, no chase, just us.” She pulled away to meet her eyes. “Please Obi-wan… indulge _me_.”

“Of course, kitty. Anything for you,” she said, leaning in to kiss her softly, tangling a hand in her hair while the other wrapped around her waist. Anakin fell apart within moments, desperately opening her mouth for more. 

She always won. 

They stumbled around in the shower until Anakin’s back was flush against the wall, Obi-wan leaving a trail of kisses down her neck to her breasts. She cupped them both, planting more chaste kisses upon them and then down to her stomach. it’s only when she grew lower that Anakin stopped her by pulling her back by her hair. 

“I said I want you to love me, not fuck me in my shower,” she said curtly, already reaching to turn off the water. Obi-wan was no longer in charge, willing to do anything for the woman in front of her. 

“The bed then,” she said, back on her feet to get them both towels. “Here.” Obi-wan handed her a towel before ruffling her hair with her own, working it down her body in quick motions. 

Anakin scrunched her nose at Obi-wan’s brisk pace, wrapping her towel around her shoulders. “You’re acting like a dog in heat,” she deadpanned, passing her by to turn on the heater. “I thought you were classier than that.” Anakin looked over her shoulder with a smirk, sending a wave of heat through Obi-wan’s body. 

“Excuse me for not keeping it together, darling.” She moved closer, taking Anakin’s towel and beginning to dry the woman herself. “It’s very hard to do when the most beautiful woman in Gotham is right at my fingertips.”

“You flatter me,” she responded softly, letting the older do as she pleased. Obi-wan could see a faint blush on her face, pleased with the reaction. “Though... I could argue you’re the most beautiful as well as graceful woman in the city.”

Obi-wan laughed softly, kissing the back of her neck. “By day perhaps, but you said it yourself darling; You can’t be caught. I believe that makes you far more graceful than me.”

Anakin purred at the attention, her face flushed red after mere seconds. “Obi-wan, please..” 

“Please, what?” she asked cheekily, dropping the towel between them. She pulled their bodies flush against one another. “And before you object, I’m technically not teasing.”

Anakin scoffed, a skeptic expression on her face until Obi-wan’s hand wedged between her thighs. Slowly her legs came apart to allow the older more room. “Please, the bed, Obi-wan.” 

Obi-wan rubbed her clit gently, the blissed mew leaving Anakin’s lips enough to convince her. “Jump,” she said, hands moving to cup her ass. 

There was no hesitation on Anakin’s part, both of them knowing the strength of the other from experience. She couldn’t wait any longer to kiss her again, Anakin’s hands cupping her face as she pushed her tongue into the older’s mouth. Obi-wan kissed her back passionately, their tongues moving against one another for dominance. She could almost taste the champagne from earlier, wanting more and more of the woman as they neared the bedroom. 

When she dropped Anakin on the bed, she whined her disapproval, moving to the center and gently swatting away her cats. “Shoo Roger,” she hissed, when the stubborn tomcat didn’t listen. “Obi-wan, get him off.”

“We could’ve gone to my place,” Obi-wan said in a playful manner. She lifted the soft cat into her arms to deposit him on the floor. With a small scratch behind the ears, he strutted off into the next room with his tail in the air. “But you insisted on being a tease.” 

“Stop messing with me and just get over here already,” Anakin said impatiently, her legs already spread beautifully for Obi-wan. “No teasing either, I just want to be worshipped,” she said, her pupils slitting as she drew out the last word. 

Obi-wan smirked, the bed dipping with the added weight as she crawled between the younger’s legs. “I’ll make you feel like a goddess then,” she said smoothly, noticing the shiver Anakin tried to suppress. The older woman slid her fingers through Anakin’s slick, rubbing circles in her exposed heat with special care for what she liked. 

If Anakin wanted to be secretly loved and worshipped, then Obi-wan would be delighted to comply. 

Anakin was soon reduced to a moaning mess under her, head thrown back against her pillow. The way her hair outlined her face only made Obi-wan want her more. To taste her, feel her, everything she could to be close to the goddess of a woman before her. “Oh f-fuck, Obi-wan please,” she panted, rutting her hips downwards for more friction. “I need more, more pl-please.”

Her pleas weren’t left unheard, the woman slipping a finger into her untamed heat. She felt the spongy flesh of her core, her thumb still providing attention to Anakin’s clit. Anakin was coming apart with large pupils, purring restlessly. “Tell me how it feels, kitty, to be worshipped like the ancient gods of Egypt.”

“Ah-amazing,” she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. Obi-wan smiled at the reaction, her other hand kneading Anakin’s breast gently. She shifted, kissing her hip and beginning to suck on the sweet skin of her partner. The taste was like a forbidden fruit stolen straight from Eden. “It feels so good,” Anakin mewed, the woman’s toes curling in pleasure. 

Obi-wan turned her head to watch her closely, pushing another finger into Anakin’s warmth, then slowly working her open with both. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispered against the woman’s skin. With mental reluctance, but an aching need for touch, she pulled away. Anakin whined from the loss of friction, beginning to sit up. 

“What are you- oh.” Anakin relaxed against the bed once again when Obi-wan straddled her rub their sex together. “Oh fuck, Obi-wan yes, yes,” she mewed, shifting her hips against her lover’s.

Obi-wan bit back her own pleasured sounds, not wanting her voice to overtake the luscious sounds Anakin made herself. “Good girl,” she said, her voice faint, but enough for Anakin to hear. “You’re so good for me, Anakin,” she praised. 

They moved in tandem with each other, finding relief in every push and pull of their hips. Below her, she knew Anakin grew close by her unsteady breaths. Even her purrs were interrupted by mews and small pleas for more. Obi-wan easily obliged, wanting nothing more than to give Anakin what she desired. “I’m- I’m close, don’t stop, pl-please don’t stop.”

Obi-wan didn’t let up, adding her finger into the mix to stroke Anakin’s throbbing sex. “Come for me, darling kitty,” she said breathlessly, rocking her hips at a faster pace. “I want to feel you come undone.” 

Anakin cried out in ecstasy, pushing her hips up as she came. Obi-wan was able to feel her cunt pulse underneath her, their slick mixing further. “Good girl,” she praised, moaning as pleasure pooled in her own stomach. “Anakin I’m close, darling, pl-please.”

Anakin slipped her fingers down to join Obi-wan’s, her body shaking in overstimulation. “Come on, come on,” she muttered rapidly, her eyes tearful. “It’s t-too much.” Obi-wan threw her head back in pleasure, breath uneven. Stifled cries left Anakin’s lips below her, the older woman listening in rapture. “Obi-wan _please_.”

Obi-wan came with a soft moan, Anakin’s fingers thrusting into her sex to milk out her orgasm. “Fuck…” she muttered, falling back on the bed with a blissful expression. 

Anakin sat up, looking down at her with a smile. “I know we always have fun in bed, but that… _meow_.” Ruffling up her hair, she leaned over the side of the bed to grab a pack of cigarettes. “Don’t think I’m finished with you either,” she added, lighting up the deathstick before placing it in her mouth. “Want one?”

Obi-wan nodded, pushing herself up with her lips parted. “You’ll have to be patient with me darling,” she told her with a smile, leaning in so the younger could place a cigarette in her mouth. Anakin lit it with her own, then puffing a smoke ring into the air above them. 

“Lucky for us, I have wine,” she joked, getting them both a robe from her closet. “And a record player.” She tied the robe, the cigarette hanging loosely from her faded red lips. She was the definition of drop dead gorgeous; Every action was poised, Anakin’s eyes never lacking emotion. 

Obi-wan watched her disappear into the kitchen, taking a long drag of her cigarette before attempting to make smoke rings. No matter how many times she watched Anakin smoke, she couldn’t seem to do it herself. Before she could ponder the thought too long, music began to play from the other room. Obi-wan quickly recognized the song as ‘I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire’. She smiled to herself, standing up when Anakin returned with two glasses of wine in her hand. 

“Here pigeon,” she purred, handing Obi-wan one of the glasses. The dark liquid inside the bowl of Anakin’s glass spun before she sipped it delicately. “Only the best in the city for me,” she said playfully, stepping over to the window. Anakin gently kicked Obi-wan’s boots aside to step out into the night. The moonlight caught the red in her hair, it shining vibrantly against her darker locks. 

“Thank you, darling,” Obi-wan told her, taking a gracious sip of the wine. She followed her lover out onto the balcony to get a better look at her features, admiration filling her stormy grey eyes. “You are breathtaking, Anakin.” 

The woman looked over her shoulder with a smirk playing on her lips. “I know,” she said smoothly, soft laughter leaving her plush lips. She took another sip of her wine, the glass half empty when she brought it away from her mouth. “They say beautiful things belong with their kind, after all.” The arrogance she normally portrayed was washed over with adoration for Obi-wan, the words making the older woman’s heart flutter in her chest. 

Still, she didn’t really mean it, did she? Obi-wan turned her head to the sky, taking another drag of the cigarette. “And yet, you won’t accept my love,” she commented with a deep sigh, the smoke drafting through the night air. Agony pricked her heart when Anakin looked down to avoid her. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand you, Anakin. You say things, but behave differently,” she said. “It would be exhausting if I didn’t love you.”

“You can’t keep saying these things…” Anakin shook her head, a soft mew leaving her lips. A few moments later, one of her cats padded out onto the balcony with them. “It’s ridiculous to think we’ll ever get past who we are. At the end of the day… We’re just so different.” Anakin turned her glass up, downing the rest of the wine. “Sometimes drinking myself to death seems easier than whatever we are right now.” Leaning down, she set her glass down and picked up the cat that answered her call. 

“I won’t stop caring about you, even if you do drink yourself to death. It’ll take a lot more to make me stop caring about you, darling.” Obi-wan finished off her cigarette before putting it out and letting the bud fall to the cement below. “And deny it all you want, but I know you love me too.” Without another word, Obi-wan went back inside, leaving her alone outside.

“Ridiculous..” she heard Anakin mumble behind her, the word only proving Obi-wan’s point. Anakin could only hide her feelings for so long before they ate her from inside out. 

Obi-wan would be there when she did, ready to welcome her home with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> just a note, but if your partner can’t throw you off a building and catch you right after-
> 
> DUMP THEIR ASS 
> 
> if they can’t get your cat off the bed gently-
> 
> DUMP THAT ASS
> 
> iF thEy can’t evEn dance with you drunk on the balcony-
> 
> DUMP. THAT. ASS.


End file.
